Dragon-Talia: Black and White
by Spamano4ever
Summary: Two dragons, one blacker than night, the other whiter then snow. Two pirates, one a Captain the other second in command. This is the story of their meeting and adventure.
1. Prologue

**SO. MANY. IDEAS. Seriously. I have two other stories I'm working on, then the two I'm doing with Dogsrule, and a shit ton of one-shot ideas. Well screw you to, brain.**

**And I'm sorry it's so short. It's hard for me to write a ton by myself. If it seems like I add in to much detail it's because I'm trying to make the story not seem stupidly short. (And I just like details)**

* * *

In the caves located at the top of the mountains in a region of land know by the humans as 'Italy', lived a race of dragons.

These giant reptiles were as ferocious as the stories told, yet they could also be gentle and kind, especially to those who showed them kindness in return. Their hides were covered in beautiful scales that could come in every color imaginable. Large, powerful wings grew from their backs just between their shoulder blades. This particular race, called 'Golden Spines' were incredibly rare. Named for the golden color of the spikes that grew along their spines, they were the most powerful and beautiful of the dragon species. Royalty, in a way.

As it was, there were very few of these left. There was a total of four dragon families left of the Golden Spines. The eldest dragon, named Rome, and his daughter, Chiara, were the leaders of the others, acting as "King" and "Princess" of the clan. Rome's scales were a fiery red, his daughter's a pretty light pink.

The other families were Malkave and his mate, Everdean, Nosah and his mate, Cadence, and the only other parent dragon, Kara, and her son, Lenix.

Malkave was a swampy green color. He was large and incredibly strong. Everdean was the color a ancient tree bark, a mixture of off white and light brown. She was the best hunter in the clan.

Nosah was purple, the same color of the flowers that grew at the base of the mountain they had made their home in. He was an excellent fighter. Cadence was a radiant blue, her scales reflecting the sky on a clear, bright day. She was the fastest flier.

Lastly, Kara and Lenix. Kara was a sweet dragon, very skilled at healing. Her coloring matched the soft yellow of the sun, burning brightly in the morning sky. Lenix's scales, were dark orange, the opposite of his mother's morning scales, resembling the setting sun's glow.

Unbeknownst to any of the other dragons, Lenix had fallen deeply in love with Chiara. As it turned out, the light pink dragon had also fallen for the dark orange dragon. After many months of hiding their relationship from the rest of their clan, Chiara realized she would soon have an egg.

This frightened her greatly as it meant her overly-protective father would have to be told. She held off informing him as long as she could. Finally, knowing her delivery would happen in a few days, she brought Lenix with her to Rome's nest, calling Kara to join them. Tails intertwined, Chiara explained to them what would happen.

Rome's reaction was not what Chiara had anticipated. She had assumed rage, perhaps a fight, maybe even disownment. However, the elder dragon's reaction was joy. He quickly called together the families, informing them of the soon to be born heir or heiress. Elation spread through the gathered.

Dragon babies, especially Golden Spine babies, were rare. Dragons lived for so long, there was very little need to make more. Then, three days after the announcement, Chiara had her _eggs_.


	2. Chapter 1: Twins

**I have no idea how long this story will be. I don't have very much time to write because of school, band, and soccer, but soccer ends in October and football soon after that, so I'll do my best. I really hope people are enjoying this story. I promise the chapters will get longer when the plot gets going. It's just character introduction for now.  
**

_**Dragon's speaking**_

_Thoughts_

* * *

As before stated, Golden Spines are the rarest of the dragon species. However, even rarer than them, are twin dragons of any species. Females only had one egg at a time, hardly ever two. Of the twelve dragon clans, only two other sets of twins had ever been hatched.

The dragons gathered in awe around Chiara and Lenix's newly built nest at the back of the cave, marveling at the two tiny eggs that rested against the new mother's side.

"**_... Black and white..._**" Malkave muttered, referring to the shells. You could always tell the color of the dragon by the color of their shell.

Chiara gave the black egg a gentle lick with her barbed tongue while Lenix turned to the swamp green dragon, irritation in his eyes.

"**_Yes. Black and white. Do you have a problem with my eggs, Malkave?_**" he asked, his scales rippling threateningly.

"**_... No,_**" Malkave answered slowly, glaring at the orange dragon. "**_Not if you have forgotten the legends_**." At this, Lenix growled deep in his throat.

"**_Never mention those around my babes again,_**" he hissed.

For thousands and thousands of years, the dragons had pasted many stories down through their clans and races. One of the most talked about legends, was of the black and white destroyers. However, this legend had been lost long ago, and no one, save one dragon, recalled the tale. As far as the dragons knew, the dragons that were born black and white would bring about the end of the dragon species.

Malkave went to retort, but before he could, Chiara let out a surprised noise, instantly drawing the attention of the dragons.

The eggs were changing. As they laid against Chiara's side, they watched as the white and black began to bleed into the other, filling them completely until they had switched colors entirely.

Confused and worried, Chiara sniffed the eggs, surprised to find their sent had not changed. They were definitely still her babies, but what had happened to them?

Rome quickly pushed his way to the front of the crowd to his daughters side, his red scales glittering like fire in the afternoon sun. After carefully inspecting the eggs, he gently touched one with his talon. "**_Look here. Closely,_**" he instructed. The dragons shifted around, looking for whatever Rome had found.

Nosah saw it first. "**_The babes did not change with their color. Black is still on the right, and white is still on the left. Only their shell colors changed._**" Cadence explained it simpler a second later.

"**_You see the hazy white in the center of the black egg and the black in the white? It is the babes,_**" she pointed out.

Malkave hissed. "**_Those eggs are unnatural. Nothing good will come of them._**" Lenix spat angrily and prepared to attack, only to be beaten to it by Everdean. The tan female smashed the top of Malkave's head with her tail, sending the other into the ground.

"**_Silence. If it was an egg of ours, you would not say such horrendous things,_**" she growled, silencing her mate as he hung his head in shame.

"**_Thank you, Everdean,_**" Chiara thanked her friend. She had wrapped her wing round her eggs protectively and she now slowly folded it back against her side, no longer feeling her babies where in danger of harm.

Everdean nodded, then gasped softly. "**_They have changed back again,_**" she murmured. The dragons all instantly checked the eggs and yes, the eggs had gone back to their original colors.

Rome gave a chuckle deep in his throat as the dragons dispersed back to their own nests. '_What interesting grandchildren I'll have~._'


	3. Chapter 2: Hatching

***walks over**calmly lays down* ... APDOJCERIUIASLGUXNQPA;XLASODBCXIYH *rolls around**stops**calmly gets up* Alright, so. Thank you guys so much! I'm really glad you like the story idea :) And to answer your question, spamanofangurl123, they are just names that I randomly thought up :)**

**Look~! The chapters are getting longer! :D**

* * *

Dragon eggs are not like normal eggs. They don't hatch until certain conditions are met.

First, the dragon has to feel safe. They must know that something will be there to protect them while they are small and weak, something to guide them on their way to adulthood.

Second, the dragon must feel loved. The baby will not hatch if it is not loved by its guardian.

And third, the dragon itself has to feel ready to go into the world. Mothers would often talk to their egg, telling it about the environment around it, it's family, and it's family. Chiara was no different.

She wanted her babies to hatch so she could see them. She could always be found in her nest, whispering to and gently licking the color-switching eggs, trying to coax them into hatching for her. Both she and Lenix were concerned that Malkave's actions and negativity would be enough to keep the twins inside their diamond-hard protective shells for a long time.

It wasn't until months later, in the early evening, that it began.

Lenix was bringing over a fresh kill for his mate when he saw her tense up, staring at the black and white eggs. Knowing what was happening, he dropped the animal and called for the clan to hear. "_**They're hatching!**_"

Quickly, the dragons gathered around Chiara to watch as cracks appeared across the surface of the eggs. Finally,with a soft crunching noise, a part of the black shell fell away, followed moments later by a white shell piece. Slowly but surly, the tiny dragons in the eggs crawled from the piles of broken shell.

The hatchlings, no dragon could deny, were beautiful. Unlike other dragons, their scales contained two colors. The elder hatching, the first to brake free from it's black diamond home, was blacker than the night sky. Tiny golden spikes poked up from it's back as little talons gripped the nest tightly to keep it up. The underside tips of it's scaled were blood red. Large, golden eyes watched the gathered curiously for a moment before being knocked into by the other babe.

The second baby was pure white, it's scaled brighter than sunlight reflected from fresh snow. A soft blue was the color of the underside tips of it's own scales. It's eyes, the same as the other's, blinked as it stood on it's squirming sibling's back.

Chuckling softly, Chiara gently nosed the little one off the other. Lenix moved closer and he and Chiara laid down their heads before the hatchlings, letting them breath in their parents' scent as they took in theirs.

The tiny black baby curiously set a paw on Chiara's nose. The mother smiled.

"_**Well?**_" Rome asked softly. "_**Have you discovered their genders?**_"

"**_Boys,_**" Lenix answered.

"_**Do you know what you are going to name them?**_" Kara wondered, moving closer to see the hatchlings.

Chiara looked to her mate, and he nodded, smiling encouragingly at her. "_**Yes. I do have names.**_" Carefully picking up first one, then the other, she placed them on Lenix's head and he slowly stood, lifting the babes high so they could be clearly seen by the gathered clan members.

"_**My sons will now be named,**_" Chiara declared. "_**The eldest shall be called Romano. The youngest will be known as Veneziano.**_" At their names, the tiny dragons' eyes flashed brightly. They lifted their heads to the sky and breathed fire and ice into the air above. The onlookers gasped.

"**_Elementals..._**" The word was whispered through the crowd in awe.

Lenix brought the babies back down and Chiara set them back in the nest before laying next to them and keeping them against her warmth. Yawning, the twins curled up, their tails and limbs tangled together as they fell asleep.

Chiara spread her wing over them like a blanket. Still murmuring about what they had seen, the dragons dispersed. Rome approached his daughter.

"**_My child, I'm so proud of you,_**" he said, tenderness in his words and eyes.

"**_Thank you, father,_**" Chiara answered. She was quite for a moment before continuing. "_**Father... The legends of the Elementals... Are they true? And how is it possible for Lenix and I to have had them? Two of them!**_"

"**_Your mother,_**" Rome said softly. "_**She was an Elemental. That's how. And... yes. The legends are true. When Elementals reach their sixteenth year, they will turn human themselves for two years with no memories of their lives as dragons. They'll have their powers, and whatever survival skills you can teach them, but for those two years, we can do little but watch and try to protect them.**_"

Chiara lowered her head, crystal tears sparkling as they fell to the floor. Rome gently licked the top of her head and nuzzled her gently. "_**I'm sorry, young one.**_"

The elder soon left and Lenix returned. He listened to Chiara's explanation of what was to come. The pair shed tears together before Chiara lifted her wing and they watched their beautiful hatchlings sleep, tiny puffs of white and black smoke leaving them with each breath.

"**_Two years... It'll be an eternity..._**" Chiara murmured.

"**_Yes... But then we will have the rest of forever with them,_**" Lenix comforted.

"_**I don't want to miss a moment with them... We have to make the most of these years. Everyone in the clan must help. They must have the greatest chance for survival we can possibly give them,**_" Chiara said.

"_**Of course. I will do all that I can,**_" the dark orange dragon replied, lightly touching his forehead to Chiara's.

Chiara nodded, then broke into soft renewed sobs. Lenix climbed into the nest beside her. Romano and Veneziano were laying directly between the two. Lenix spread and laid his own wing over Chiara's, adding another protective layer above their sons.

"Everything will be alright," Lenix promised softly. Slowly, the couple relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I don't usually put notes on the end, but I have a question. Do you guys think that if I went for it, I could be a real author? Like publish books and all that? I really want to... BUt I don't know if I'm good enough...**


	4. Chapter 3: Preparing

***cries* You guys are so nice. Seriously. Thank you all so much.**

* * *

Over the next few years, Romano and Veneziano grew. They two had been schooled by everyone is the clan at what the dragon excelled at. Their hunting, flying, and fighting abilities far exceeded anyone elses.

Chiara had taught them something different. She taught her children about human behavior and customs. Lenix, who had spend a long while near the different human clans to learn about them, helped by teaching the twins all the human languages he knew, the one they took to the most being the one in their region called 'Italian'. While the young heirs wondered why they had to learn about the humans, they simply accepted it and learned from their mother and father.

But by far the most important things they were taught, were from their grandfather.

Rome instructed the twins on how to use and control their abilities. From his many years of experience with Chiara's mother, he knew the best ways to coach and encourage the two. They were fast learners and after only a few years, they gained dominance over the fire and ice they wielded.

However, something happened on the day of their twelfth year after hatching. Suddenly, their powers switched.

Romano and Veneziano had been playing together that night, and Chiara called Romano over to speak with her. Promising to return soon, the slightly older dragon got up and went to his mother, the younger pouncing on their grandfather who happened to be walking by.

"_**Yeah, mama?**_" he asked curiously. He felt something shift in his throat. It wasn't uncomfortable, just a bit odd feeling so he ignored it for now. As Chiara spoke to him, the black dragon felt a strange tickle in the back of his mouth, almost like when he was about to breath fire, but it was... different. The itch grew stronger, so much that he couldn't listen to what Chiara was telling him, to busy trying to to start coughing. He failed when the itch became to much and he coughed harshly, spitting up chucks of ice and snow as he did so.

"_**! Romano!**_" Chiara cried, her wings flaring and wrapping around her baby protectively.

Over where the twins had been playing, Veneziano was now having a similar problem, though he was practically vomiting flames. Both boys where obviously terrified, intensifying the flames and ice pouring from them.

"_**Father! Help!**_" Chiara begged and the dragons rushed around to keep their nests from either going up in smoke or from being snowed on.

Somehow, Rome got Romano and Veneziano out of the cave and down onto the ground. He managed to calm the fledglings down until they were able to stop the fire and ice.

The elder had an idea for what was going on. In the legends he had heard as a fledgling many years ago, he had heard that some day in the far future, into the Golden Spine clan, there would be born the rarest of dragon kind. Twin elementals. They would be far more powerful than any other dragon before them. The two would wield elements as opposite as day and night, yet the wielders would be able to switch between the two at their leisure.

This particular legend had eventually stopped being told as the fated twins never appeared. Rome was the last dragon to be told this story. When the boys had been hatched, he had seriously considered telling his clan, but had decided against it as he could detect fear of the fledglings in some of his fellow clam members.

After explaining to them gently what had happened, Rome promised to teach them to use the other's power as well as their own.

When the three finally returned home late that night, Chiara wrapped her wings around her babies, pulling them against her sides.

"**_Mama, we're fine. Really,_**" Veneziano comforted, nuzzling his white head against his mother's pink side.

"_**Si. Don't be worried,**_" Romano added.

"_**I'm your mother. It's my job to worry,**_" Chiara answered, licking the tops of their heads.

* * *

Later that night, after the boys had fallen asleep in their nest, Chiara and Lenix went to the mouth of the cave and sat together, Chiara's pale pink scales glittering in the moonlight.

"**_Four more years..._**" she sighed softly, her tail intertwining with her mate's. "**_I don't know if I'll make it through these next few years knowing they're going to be gone..._**"

"**_I know, my love. I feel the same,_**" Lenix said gently.

"**_Why did it have to be our babies? What did we do so horribly wring to have our young taken from us?_**" Chiara asked, tears sparkling in her golden eyes.

"**_We did nothing wrong, Chiara. You blame us. It was just fate._**" Lenix nuzzled her. "**_And we have been granted permission by your father to watch over them from a distance to keep them safe, remember?_**"

"_**B-But even we will eventually make a mistake. Let them out of our site for a moment to long, not realize there is something wrong with their human bodies... What is we lose them?**_" she cried softly.

"**_We won't,_**" Lenix said firmly. "**_Our babes will return to us, and we will live happily, just as we always wanted to._**"

Chiara leaned heavily against the dark orange dragon. "**_I hope you are right._**"

* * *

**_4 Years Later_**

* * *

It was the night before Romano and Veneziano's sixteenth of hatching. Chiara had been unable to stop crying and whenever one of the boys got to close, they were pulled close and cuddled until someone helped them escape.

The twins were out laying in the large field at the base of their mountain home, sprawling across the warm grass.

"**_I wonder what mama is so upset about,_**" Veneziano said, stretching his wings.

"**_How should I know?_**" Romano grumbled, lightly flicking his brother's side with his tail.

"**_I hope she feels better soon._**" Veneziano rolled onto his stomach, feeling strangely tired.

Romano yawned. "_**Let's just sleep here for tonight,**_" he suggested, sounding exhausted.

Before another word could be spoken, the twins passed out.

Chiara and Lenix arrived and, still sobbing, Chiara gently licked and nuzzled her babies one last time. Lenix did the same.

The dragons stood guard over their young all night. They watch as the boys' bodies grew smaller and human, as their scaled faded into skin, Romano's slightly darker than Veneziano's. Their wings, however, did something a little different. As the large appendages folded against their backs, they left a curious design splashed across their shoulder blades.

Claws shortened into nails, tails vanished and soft fur grew on the twins' heads, strange curls sticking out. The golden spikes dulled and sunk into their backs.

The only way Chiara and Lenix knew it was Romano and Veneziano was by their scent. After making sure the boys were alright, Chiara made sure to memorize every detail of them that she could. By the time she was satisfied, the sun was beginning to rise.

"_**Chiara,**_" Lenix said softly. "_**It's time to go.**_"

After a second of hesitation, Chiara turned her head and took one of her pale pink scales in her teeth, tearing it from it's place on her back. Then she turned and set it into Romano's hand. Lenix nodded then took one of his own scales and placed it in Veneziano's grasp. The twins' fingers curled around their gifts, holding them tightly.

"**_Soon my beautiful boys. Soon we'll see each other again,_**" Chiara whispered. Finally, the dragons spread their wings and flew up, back to their nest to keep watch.


	5. Chapter 4: Who?

**I got a guest review asking about what the pirates have to do with anything. I promise they're coming! Chapter seven I believe they shall be appearing. Maybe the end of chapter 6.**

**Thank you all so much for your support! Sorry for the short chapter. They should be longer after this.  
**

* * *

The next morning, as the sun rose, the warmth hit the two boys' body. They began to shift and wake up.

The first to open his eyes, was Romano. Slowly, he sat up and looked around in confusion. He couldn't remember anything. Where was he? How had be gotten here? ... Who was he? Suddenly, a single memory flashed through his mind. His brother. Was his brother alright?

As this he thought this, he whipped around to the body next to him. He began to poke the other repeatedly in the forehead. The smaller boy groaned and weakly swatted at the hand before his honey amber colored eyes opened.

The two stared silently st each other, trying to remember something, anything, about each other or themselves.

Nothing. Nothing about them seemed familiar, except for something telling them they were brothers. It was the only thing there were positive about. Other than that, there where no memories.

Veneziano's eyes filled with tears, a soft, frightened whimper of fear escaping him. Quickly, Romano wrapped his arms around the younger, holding him close to his chest and gently stroking his hair.

"**_I-It's okay,_**" he murmured. His voice was nothing more than growls and snarls, nothing like any human language, however, the younger seemed to understand what he was saying as his whimpers stopped.

"**_F-Fratello...?_**" Veneziano squeaked, pressing close to the other.

"**_S-Si. Fratello._**"

After taking a few more moments to calm down and think, the boys realized that they had been gripping two oddly colored... stones? They stared at the pale pink and dark orange stones in their palms, trying to figure out what they were from. Unable to think of anything, they gave up and stood, looking around themselves.

They were at the base of a mountain, the top of the rock seeming to disappear into the clouds. At their feet grew soft grass and pretty purple flowers. Romano stared at the flowers, feeling something itch in the back of his mind about the color. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud grumbling sound. He turned to his brother, who put a hand over his stomach.

"**_Hungry..._**" Veneziano muttered softly. The elder twin nodded and took his hand, leading him into the forest to find something to eat.

When they reached a small clearing, the pair discovered a clear stream. Just on the other side, was a deer.

The three mammals froze and watched each other. Veneziano's mouth watered at the site of the animal and his stomach growled again.

The deer took a step back, urging the twins to move forward. There was a tense moment of pure silence, then the deer bolted deeper into the forest. Without hesitation, the twins gave chase, their stones clenched tightly in their fists.

Romano and Veneziano streaked through the foliage, catching up the the animal quickly. They jumped onto it, bringing the deer crashing to the ground. As Veneziano held the struggling creature in place, Romano shot forward and sank his teeth into it's neck, killing the deer.

Warm blood leaked out of the large gap the older brother had torn from the deer's neck. Veneziano whimpered at the smell, his hunger intensifying. Licking the blood from his lips, Romano pushed the fresh meat towards his twin. The younger of the two fell upon it, ravishing the carcass, ripping away mouthfuls with both his teeth and hands. When he was done, Romano ate.

Finished and covered in gore, the boys moved back to the clearing and waded into the stream to clean their bare skin. They watched the water around then turn red and flow away in fascination.

Veneziano turned the orange stone over in his palms for a few moments before speaking. "**_... Fratello...? Who... are we...?_**" The question was asked in a soft, frightened tone, the younger boy obviously afraid of the answer.

"_**We're us,**_" Romano stated firmly. "_**That's all that matters.**_"

"**_But... what about our family...? Who we are...? Where we're from...? What are we suppose to call each other...? We don't even know our names...?_**" Veneziano asked, his eyes filling with tears.

Romano took his brother's hand, squeezing it gently. The blood and gore had been washed away completely and the two sat in the stream thinking, they were happened upon by an elderly man from the nearby village coming to his laundry.

"Hey!" the man called when he spotted them, approaching the edge of the stream and setting down his load. "Are you two alright? Do you need help?"

Hearing the new language triggered something in the twins' minds. When they spoke next, gone was the hissing, growling sounds they had used, replaced instead by this new tongue that they somehow knew.

"Y-You can help us?" Veneziano asked. "W-We woke up in the clearing at the b-bottom of the mountain over there and we c-can't remember anything."

"The mountain? My God! You two are lucky to be alive! Dragons live in the caves high up in that mountain! They'd kill you in an instant!" The man helped them from the water, then gathered his clothes together. "Come with me. I'll do what I can for you."

And the twins followed the man, unaware of the eyes watching them closely from the trees.


	6. Chapter 5: Ice

**Hi, guys~! I apologize for taking a while to update. I haven't really had time to type lately. But I did today, so I used my time wisely. :D**

* * *

After arriving at the man's house, he gave the boys some clean clothes to wear. As they got dressed, he explained to them that the town was rather busy little port in Italy.

"We get all kinds through here. Even pirates," he said.

"Veh, what's a pirate?" the younger twin asked.

"A criminal. They plunder and murder their way around the world and back, causing an endless cycle of pain, misery, and sorrow in their wake."

"What a bunch of horrible people. Why do you let them stay and use your ports?" Romano asked.

"We don't have a choice. They are ruthless and could easily kill us. Now, we need to think up some names for you two." As the words left the man's mouth, Romano somehow managed to trip himself and knock over a shelf filled with books and little nicknacks. Veneziano giggled, smiling at the funny scene.

The old man smiled. "If I had ever had kids, I would have liked the names Lovino and Feliciano for a couple of boys," he commented. "Would you be alright with those names?"

"Lovino..."

"Feliciano..."

The twins muttered the names, trying them out. Deciding they liked them, the pair nodded.

"My name is Nicolas Vargas," the man introduced himself.

"Vargas? Why do you have to names?" the newly dubbed Feliciano asked curiously.

"It's a surname passed down from father to son through the generations," Nicolas said.

"I wonder what our last name is," Feliciano murmured to himself.

"It's sure you'll find it," Nicolas said encouragingly. "How about I show you around and introduce you to the town's people?" The boys nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Later that night, the trio returned to Nicolas' home, exhausted from the long day. Lovino and Feliciano felt as though they had met every single person in the entire village. Twice.

Seeing that the brothers were falling asleep where they had collapsed on the floor, Nicolas piled up thick, squishy, comfortable cushions and soft, warm blankets together in a mound in from of the hearth, creating a kind of nest for the twins. They crawled sluggishly in and curled up together in the center. Nicolas smiled at the site, the disappeared upstairs into his room.

Finally alone, Lovino and Feliciano slowly brought out the things they had woken up holding that morning in the forest and sat up. Managing to keep them through chasing the deer, bathing, going through the woods, and walking though the town had been difficult, but they had succeeded. The twins took out the pink and orange... stone-things in their hands, inspecting them.

"I feel like I know where this is from..." Lovino muttered, turning the stone over in his fingers.

"Si, it feels so familiar," Feliciano agreed, holding the orange stone against his heart.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Lovino said with a sigh. He laid down, placing the pink stone under his pillow, Feliciano copying him. Curling back together, the brothers fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Nicolas took the boys with him to the harbor to fish.

The entire day was spent by Nicolas trying to teach them how to fish, Lovino not being patient enough and Feliciano having to short an attention span, and trying to make sure the two didn't try to eat the raw fish.

After catching a satisfactory amount of the day, Nicolas took the boys to the cold house.

"We store the fish here until we sell it. It stays fresh in here because it's kept cold," he explain, opening the door.

"Veh, how? It's not cold," Feliciano pointed out.

"What?" Nicolas quickly turned to see into the store room. Feliciano was correct. The place wasn't cold. If anything, it was warmer inside than outside.

"No! All the fish!" Nicolas cried, rushing to the barrels and boxes. Pulling them open, he was horrified to find then beginning to thaw. They would go bad in next hour if they couldn't either sell them or refreeze them.

"Oh god... I'm going to lose everything..." Nicolas said softly. He looked over at Lovino and Feliciano, his eyes glittering with suppressed tears. "I'm sorry, boys. You picked a bad time to get lost in the woods. We aren't going to have much money because of this."

"Wait, so, because all the coldness got out, you can't use this?" Lovino asked, picking up one of the warming fish. "It feels fine to me."

"You can't sell warm fish. It has to be frozen or it's not fresh. People can get very sick from eating fish that wasn't frozen properly," the fisherman explained.

"So... you just need this all to be cold again?" Feliciano asked. feeling something stir from deep within him.

"Si. But I don't have anyway of doing it. I didn't realize I was low on ice. The vender won't be back for a few days," Nicolas answered sadly.

Feliciano opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, a freezing wind shot out and snow and ice burst from his palms.

Lovino was surprised to find himself unsurprised, like he had know his twin was capable of such a thing all along. Nicolas, on the other hand, had dropped the lid back onto the barrel in shock.

Feliciano slapped his hands over his mouth, the snow, ice, and wind disappearing at once, his eyes wide.

"... Feliciano?"

"M-Mr. Vargas...?"

"Do you... think maybe you could... refreeze the room?" Nicolas asked quietly.

"I-I can try," the small boy answered. Lovino and Nicolas watched him closely. Feliciano began to tremble under the unintended scrutiny.

Lovino blinked, sensing his brother's discomfort. He grabbed Nicolas' arm and pulled him from the cold house.

Once they were gone, Feliciano relaxed. He walked up to one of the barrels and placed his hand on the wooden lid. He concentrated for a moment, and was rewarded by feeling the contents on the barrel's temperature drop, freezing once more. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief, sending a freezing wind blasting through the room. Giggling, Feliciano danced around, cooling the storage room down with his breath and touches. When he was finished, he skipped outside.

"Veh~! Done~!" he reported happily.

"Grazie! Grazie mille, Feliciano! This is wonderful! I can keep the fish!" Nicolas cried, hugging the boy tightly.

Together, the trio moved the fish they had caught into the room, enjoying the cold and getting a moment of respite from the blazing sun. They took a few for dinner, then headed back to the old man's house.

"Feliciano, how did you do that? It was amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Nicolas commented as he stood in the kitchen at the counter, preparing the fish to be cooked.

"I don't know! It just happened!" Feliciano said, moving to his side, curious and wanting to help.

Lovino stood in the doorway. He picked up a bright red fruit from a bowl on the table and took a bite, munching away as he listened.

"It was extraordinary! You saved me a lot of trouble. You don't know how bad it would have been had I lose everything in that storage house," Nicolas said, smiling. "Thank you so much."

"Veh~."

Lovino frowned. He turned sharply and went into the living room, throwing himself into the nest. He felt strangely upset that Feliciano was being praised and it made him feel guilty. His little brother deserved the praise, he had saved Nicolas' entire stock after all.

He sighed, burying his face into a pillow. He reached under it and wrapped his fingers around one of the stones. The moment the stone touched his skin, he felt relaxed, as though someone was their comforting him.

Lovino held the stone tightly as he shifted into a more comfortable position, his eyes sinking shut. In moments, he was asleep.

Feliciano bounced into the room minutes later, going to tell Lovino dinner was ready. He stopped and smiled when he spotted the elder of the two curled up asleep.

Twirling around, he went back into the kitchen. "Fratello is asleep," he told Nicolas.

"We'll let him sleep. I'll make sure to leave a plate for him if he wakes up later and wants it," the old man said, handing Feliciano a plate of food, holding another for himself in his other hand.

"Okay~," Feliciano agreed. Feeling tired, the two ate quickly. Bidding each other goodnight, Nicolas went upstairs and Feliciano wandered back to the living room. Laying down beside his twin, he took the other stone from under his own pillow and held it. Feeling safe and secure, the Italian fell asleep.

No one heard the soft shuffling in the woods behind the house.


	7. Chapter 6: Family

**I keep thinking the chapter will be longer than they end up being... This chapter is ten pages in my notebook... Why is it even possible for it to be such a low number? That's not even fair.**

* * *

An entire week had passed since Nicolas had found the twins in the woods. Today, they were going back.

'Come on, boys. It's bath time," Nicolas said one evening. In his arms he held towels, extra clothes for all of them, and soap.

"Veh, where are we going, Nicky?" Feliciano asked, using the nickname he had come up with for the man about three days ago.

"Back to the clearing where I found you. The water will be warm now, and no one else knows it's there so it won't be filled with people," the Italian explained.

The trio headed out, going into into the darkening woods. Nicolas held up a lantern to illuminate their path. Soon, they arrived at the clearing with the stream. Stripping off their clothes, the three got into the warm water.

Lovino and Feliciano let out soft noises of happiness as the warmth covered them.

Nicolas smiled, reaching for a soap bar. "Feli, Lovi, come here. We can lounge after we're clean," he said affectionately, tossing them both bars of soap.

Lovino caught his while Feliciano fell back into the water, having leaned to far back to catch his own and lost his footing. Surprised by the splash, Lovino turned to his twin. Nicolas gasped.

"Lovino, what's that on your back?" The elder man was starring at the black, tattoo-like design spread across Lovino's shoulder blades.

"Huh? What's wrong with it?" Lovino asked, turning his head to try and see.

Feliciano stood up and turned his brother around so he could inspect his twin himself.

"It... looks like wings..." he commented, lightly tracing the swirling lines with his finger tips.

"Ack! Knock it off!" the elder twin demanded, shuttering and slapping the other's hands away.

Nicolas waded over, also looking at the image. "How very strange," he murmured.

There was the sound of movement in the trees behind Feliciano. Lovino's head shot up while Feliciano spun around. After a few, tense, moments, the trio relaxed. Then Nicolas noticed something. The same markings were on Feliciano's back as well, only his were white rather than black.

"Boys, can you really not remember where you came from?" the elder Italian asked.

"No. Why?" Lovino shot back defensively.

Nicolas was quiet as he thought. '_They're obviously very special. Feliciano has that power, I bet Lovino has one to. If someone found them, they'd be in danger. I need to protect them. I don't want anything bad to happen to them._' Making his decision, he spoke. "If it's alright with you two, I would like to formally adopt you both. At least until you find your real family."

Lovino and Feliciano froze, surprise clear on their faces.

"Adopt...? Like, tell people we're your kids?" Feliciano asked.

Nicolas nodded. "Yes. Exactly. But only if it's alright with the two of you. I want you to be happy. And I always wanted children. Never found the right girl though," he said.

The twins exchanged looks and, in the next second, Feliciano tackled Nicolas back into the water, hugging him tightly as Lovino fought back a smile.

Nicolas caught the excitable youth and hugged him back, feeling pure joy and happiness well in his heart. "Then from now until you find your family again, you are Lovino Vargas and Feliciano Vargas," he declared.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

It was nearing the one month anniversary of the day Nicolas had found the twins, and the fisher man was planning a surprise for them. Currently, the boys had been sent into the town to buy a few things. Nicolas had only a short time to prepare something for the boys he saw as sons. Lovino and Feliciano held a special place in his heart.

"Papa~! Papa~!" Feliciano's voice chirped, growing in volume as the two moved towards the house.

Nicolas smiled. Moving to the door, he opened it just in time for the younger to throw himself into his arms.

"Feli, get the hell off him," Lovino grumbled, sliding around the par. After having grown bored of watching Nicolas fishing, Lovino had taken to wandering around the docks and speaking to the sailors. As a result, he now possessed a much larger vocabulary.

Nicolas laughed and looped an arm around Lovino, pulling him into the hug as well.

"Now, now," he chuckled. "Let's be nice, si?"

Lovino pouted by didn't struggle for freedom.

"Boys, do you know what today is?" Nicolas asked, letting them go.

"Veh, Tuesday?" Feliciano guessed.

"Yes, but not quite what I meant."

"April seventeenth?" Lovino tried.

Nicolas' smile widened. "It's been exactly one month since I found you two and brought you here."

"Wow~! That's a long time~. I'm really glad papa found us~!" Feliciano said happily.

"I'm glad I did too. But today we're going to celebrate at the tavern." Nicolas held up his coin purse, showing the twins how full it was. "You boys are the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to celebrate."

"Ti voglio bene, papa!" Feliciano cried, hugging Nicolas tightly. Lovino's cheeks glowed pink as he murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'me too'.

"Ti voglio bene, Lovino, Feliciano," Nicolas answered, tears gathering in the elder man's eyes as he once more trapped Lovino and hugged him and Feliciano together. For once, Lovino hugged back rather than tried to escape.

After a few more tears were shed, the little family made their way to the local tavern. On the way, Nicolas gave them some advice.

"Feli, be very careful not to use your gift while we're here. Remember that many of the people here are superstitious and religious. They might be scared and try to hurt you. And the both of you, don't say anything about the marks on your backs. Other than that, try to have a good time," the fisherman said, lightly patting their heads. The twins nodded and the three entered the crowded tavern.

Instantly the twins felt themselves go into sensory overload due to the many different sights, sounds, and smells in the room.

People were gathered around tables, talking and laughing, dancing between the tables, or sitting at the bar listening to the bartender telling stories about the pirates who came through the town.

Lovino wandered over to listen while Feliciano asked a girl to dance. Nicolas smiled, unable to keep down the sense of pride he got when simply looking at his adopted sons.

"An evil wizard who can summon the very demons of hell to do his bidding, a horde of powerful brigands to serve him, and the largest eyebrows ever seen on a man!" The last line received laughter. "Pirate Captain Arthur Kirkland is his name. Him and his first mate, and unusually strong lad from across the ocean who goes by the name Alfred Jones. Tall and loud, that's him."

Lovino listened in awe to the barkeep, his eyes wide as he heard the stories around the pair. And then the bartender added a twist; Kirkland's rival. A man named Carriedo.

"Another strong one, with tanned skin, his own powerful crew, and a blood thirst that can only be sated by killing Kirkland. He wields a battle axe rather than the swords preferred by most. His first mate being the little brother of his best friend whom Kirkland claims he killed years ago. Pirate Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and his first mate, Ludwig Beilshmidt."

For hours Lovino simply sat and listened, deciding that this Antonio didn't seem to bad for a pirate. Feliciano had, at some point, taken a seat beside his brother and fallen asleep, his head resting on the other's shoulder.

Nicolas came to get them as the tavern began to empty for the night, his cheeks a little flushed from alcohol.

"Bambini~!" he sang, stumbling towards them. "Let's go home now~!" Lovino nodded and shook Feliciano awake.

All of them exhausted, they made their way way home and collapsed into bed.

Lovino's mind continued to race, thinking about everything he had heard that day. _'It might be fun to meet a pirate someday... Not that Eyebrow bastard. But maybe Carriedo..._' And with that though, he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Relaxed

**This chapter was going to be longer, but then I realized it would probably be better if I split it into two. So I did. Happy Hetalia Day~! (I didn't realize that was a thing until my friend told me.) Things are starting to heat up, so hopefully I still have some of your attention. Thank you all for reading :)**

* * *

The next morning, when Nicolas stumbled down the stairs nursing a blinding head ache, he found the brothers had moved from the spot on the floor he had last seen them collapsed on and were now curled up in their nest of blankets, pillows, and all manner of soft things. He was surprised to see that a small fire burned in the hearth, dispelling any chill from the morning air effectively.

The fisherman didn't remember starting that fire. He watched it for a few moments before his head gave a particularly painful throb and brought him back to the matter at hand. He moved into the kitchen, filled the kettle with water, then opened the bottom on the oven and lite a fire to warm the stove. He set the kettle onto the top and yawned.

As he shut the door, he heard shuffling noises behind him. Turning back, he found Lovino slumped across the counter, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his hair sticking out in all directions.

"Buongiro, Lovi," Nicolas greeted softly, smiling. Lovino lifted his head, grunted, and dropped back into the table with a dull thunk.

The old Italian chuckled. "You don't have get up, Lovi. You can go back to sleep if you want. I thought we would just stick around hear for today. That's why I sent you boys out for groceries yesterday."

Lovino made an uncommunicative noise.

The kettle began to whistle and he turned quickly to remove it from the hot stove top and pored the hot water into his waiting mug. "By the way, who lite that fire last night?"

"Me." Lovino's answer was a growl, sounding irritated at being kept from slumber by these annoying questions.

"Really? How? I don't think I showed you yet. Did you just remember?"

"It just caught fire, alright?" Lovino snapped, his eyes opening just enough to send a reproachful glare at Nicolas. "I stacked the wood like you usually do and when I was looking for something the light, I touched it would and it started burning all on it's own."

Nicolas nearly dropped his mug in surprise. He stared at the teen, his thought running through his mind. '_It just did? No no... That doesn't just happen. Their has to be a reason... Oh!_' His eyes widened. '_Of course!_' He smiled. "Lovino, that wasn't the fire spontaneously lighting. That was you. Like Feliciano, it seems you have your own special power."

"Mmm..." Lovino lay still for a moment longer before the words registered in his mind and he shot out of his chair, sending the heavy wooden object crashing to the ground. He stared at his adopted father with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open in disbelief, exhaustion gone.

The loud noises woke Feliciano in the other room. He jerked up, adrenaline coursing through him. "Fratello?" he called worriedly, getting to his feet.

Loud swearing seemed to suddenly explode from the kitchen and he sighed in relief. Standing and wrapping himself up in a blanket, Feliciano went into the other room to see what the commotion was. He entered just in time to see Nicolas shove a tomato into his twin's mouth to calm him down. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Veh, what's going on?" he asked curiously.

"The old man is saying stupid shit!" Lovino yelped.

"Feli," Nicolas said, ignoring Lovino for a moment. "How did the fire get lite last night?"

"Oh, Lovi did it. I wasn't really paying attention, but he leaned over the wood when he moved back, the fire was going. Then I fell asleep."

"See, Lovi?" the Italian said, turning back to the eldest brother. "It was you! You have an amazing gift as well!"

After things had settled down a bit, the small family ate breakfast then went into the living where the small fire was still burning. Nicolas checked the wood and found that didn't appear to be burning at all. He smiled and nodded to himself. Definitely Lovino's power. He sat on a rocking chair while the twins sprawled out on their nest on the floor. The fisherman pulled out an old story nook from his childhood and read out loud to his beloved adopted sons for hours, all of them happy and content.

They broke for lunch when the large grandfather clock in the hall chimed noon. Nicolas stood and went into the kitchen to make sandwiches, leaving the twins in the living room. As soon as he was gone, they pulled out their strange stones and turned them other in their palms. As soon as the smooth rocks touched their skin they felt relaxed and safe.

"I wonder what these are..." Lovino muttered.

"Maybe papa would know?" Feliciano suggested.

Something told the elder twin that showing the stones to anyone would be a bad idea. "No, dammit. Leave him alone," he grumbled.

"Boys! Food!" Nicolas called. Hiding the stones in the folds of their blankets, the twins got up and went into the kitchen.

Nicolas smiled as the boys scampered into the room, looking hungry. He set the plates on the counter in front of them. Instantly, the twins attacked the sandwiches as if they hadn't eaten in weeks rather than hours. If he didn't know better, t eh elder Italian would think the boys had been starving. He watched them fondly and took a bite from his own sandwich.

There was a sudden, loud knock on the front door. Lovino and Feliciano's heads shot up, their eyes seeming to flash. Nicolas blinked and their eyes went back to normal, but he was positive he had heard a growl from Lovino and a hiss from Feliciano.

Motioning for the two to stay in their spots, Nicolas went to the front door. The brother's quickly moved to opposite sides of the kitchen door way, peeking out to see who was their, their curiosity sparked.

Nicolas opened the door to reveal a man he had never seen before.

"Si? Can I help you?" the fisherman asked cautiously. Who was this person and what did he want?

The stranger smiled, his disgusting, yellow, rotting teeth put on display.

"'Ello. Me ship just pulled into harbor 'ere today and we 'appened to spot the cold 'ouse. We was directed 'ere to make a purchase, seein' as 'ow you was absent from the market." The man's voice made the trio's skin crawl, the forced politeness evident. Nicolas knew exactly what this man was.

A pirate.

Knowing that Lovino and Feliciano were watching despite his request, he shifted so his body blocked the doorway, and hopefully, any view of his sons.

"I see. If you would be so kind as to let me get my key, we may go down. I must say that only fish is stored, however," Nicolas said. When the pirate nodded, he quickly shut the door and moved to the boys' side.

"Listen to me," he whispered. "Pirates are in the town. We shouldn't have anything to worry about because lots of pirates depend on this town for supplies, but I'm not taking any chances. You two are to stay here. You keep the door shut and away from the windows. I'll going down the the docks to gie them the fish so they'll leave. Do _not_ follow me, no matter what. Promise me, right now."

He received nods, but didn't see the crossed fingers held behind their backs.

"Alright. I'll be back. Stay away from the windows, and remember to lock the door after me," he reminded them. Nicolas hugged the two tightly, not noticing he was trembling a little. The twins did.

Getting his key from the table in the hall, Nicolas cracked open the door and slid out, effectively cutting off the pirate's view into his home. Lovino went over and silently locked the door and Feliciano crept to the window to watch the two walking away, Lovino joining him quickly. After judging that they had gone a good distance, the brothers slipped out the back door and followed after their father, determined to protect him from any kind of harm that might be coming.


	9. Chapter 8: Revealed

**Welp, hopefully this is actually good and not extremely anti-climatic... Happy Halloween, everyone~! And if you doesn't celebrate it, happy harvest or what ever it is you're doing :3**

* * *

The twins ran through the forest to the docks, making sure to keep themselves hidden in the trees and out of site of anyone they didn't recognize. They kept Nicolas in their view, hissing quietly whenever something blocked their vision for even a second.

The brothers skidded to a halt in the back on the store house, their sharp ears listening intently to Nicolas and the pirate's footsteps drawing near and picking up the conversation going on in front of the building. From their position, they could see the huge galleon sitting in the ports harbor. A small, tattered, black skull and cross bone flag waved from the top of the mass.

"Here," Nicolas' voice said, sounding irritated. "Take whatever, then get out."

"Mate, I don't be appreciatin' yer tone. Change it," the pirate answered. Their was the sound of a key turning in the lock and a click as the door opened. After a moment of silence in which the pair could only assume the pirate was looking around, he spoke again. "I think I'll be takin' everythin'."

"Fine," Nicolas growled.

There was another short pause. "I think I'll be a' bringin' those two lads of yers along as well. Right perty, they are~.

"_No!_" Nicolas' rejection was instant and furious. "_You are not taking them anywhere!_" Startled, Feliciano moved to go to their father, but was stopped by Lovino setting a hand on his shoulder and mouthing, 'Not yet.'

The pirate laughed, sending chills down both of their spines at how cruel it sounded. They heard the distinct sound of metal scraping metal as the pirate drew his sword from its sheath. "I think I is."

"Now!" The twins emerged from their hiding spot, sprinting around the sides of the store house to the front, jumping between their father and the pirate, their eyes angry and dark.

"Boys! Get out of here! Now!" Nicolas cried. The pirate smirked and raised his sword.

"I'll just be takin' the goods now," he cackled, taking a step forward.

"_**No!**_" Lovino's voice morphed into a rawr. His eyes shone bright gold as his teeth grew sharp and his nails into claws, his pupils changing to slits like a cat's. Fire erupted in the palms of his hands, dancing harmlessly through his fingers as his fury grew.

Nicolas fell back against the cold house, his eyes wide. The pirate lept back, fear overcoming him. He screamed for help, his crew responding to the call by charging from the galleon and towards the four.

As they neared, however, Feliciano let loose a rawr of his own. His own teeth and nails sharpened, his eyes shifting to match Lovino's. Ice and snow burst from his hands, icy cold wind whirling around him.

The brothers faced the threat that neared them, their natural survival instincts kicking in and taking over. They ran forward with blinding speed, meeting the enemy half way, battle cries ripping from deep inside them.

Lovino grabbed a pirate as he ran past, instantly incinerating the man. The boy swung the flaming body at the pirates rushing at him, causing them to scatter with shrieks. Feliciano directed his ice to freeze some of the men in their places then jumped on them, tearing into the helpless pirates. Together, the twins ripped and tore, slashed and bit, froze and burnt.

Finally, breathing heavily, they turned to the only pirate left as the last of the crew that had come to help the captain fell dead at their feet. They eyes still smoldering, blood coating their clothes and skin, giving them demonic appearances.

The pirate dropped his sword, his hands shaking far to much to keep a grip on the weapon. The metal crashed to the ground and skittered away across the cobblestone street, his eyes wide and terrified. "W-What are ye!? D-Deamons!?" he shrieked.

Nicolas straightened from his place against the wall. "They are my sons," he said firmly.

The pirate ran. he left his sword in the dust as he bolted back to his ship, the few remaining crew members who had stayed on the ship already at work. Even with so few people left, the ship set sail and left the harbor faster than it had entered.

Lovino and Feliciano remained side by side, glaring after the ship hissing and growling with glowing eyes. fire and ice still issuing from them. Once the pirates ship disappeared, however, their features faded back to normal, extinguishing the flames and snow as well. The two collapsed in the center of the ring of dead pirates, oblivious to the world.

Nicolas ran to their side, worried about his sons. Checking their pulses, he sighed in relief upon finding them both stable and normal. Suddenly, the fisherman noticed something. It was much to quite in the town.

His head shot up just in time to see the drapes being hastily pulled over windows in the houses closest to the harbor as he heard doors slamming shut farther into the town. He had no doubt everyone was now discussing what had just happened.

Cursing under his breath, Nicolas picked them up, one in each arm, and hurried away, rushing back to his home and away from prying eyes.

* * *

Nicolas sat in the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee, a look of worry evident on his face. What was going to happen to his boys now? Where they in danger? Maybe he should pack everything up and go. But where? He had no family left and not nearly enough money to get a new house while supporting the three of them. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He heard soft thumps on the stairs. When he had returned home, he had placed the boys in his bedroom rather than their nest in the living room, as his bed was softer and more comfortable. He turned to the doorway and spotted the twins peeking into the kitchen while hiding behind the walls.

He smiled gently and motioned for them to join him, The two slowly made their way over, looking nervous. Nicolas set two cups of tea he had made for them on the counter, then stood to begin dinner. Everything was silent until Feliciano finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Are... Are you angry with us, papa?" he whispered, frightened of what the answer would be.

"What? No, no! Of course not!" Nicolas said quickly, moving back to them and hugging the both of them close. "I'm not mad. I'm worried. I'm worried. I'm not sure what to do."

"W-We are fucked up, huh?" Lovino murmured, biting his lip and looking away.

Nicolas turned Lovino to face him, looking straight into the distraught teen's eyes. "You did no such thing. You where only trying to help me. I don't know what we're going to do now, but we will make it through this. I promise." Lovino sniffed softly and nodded. Nicolas went back to the counter and continued making dinner.

"What you two did was very brave," he said. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in, but it definitely wouldn't have ended well."

"But now we have to leave..." Lovino said, picking at something on the wooden surface before him with his nails. "We've ruined your life..."

"No, Lovino," Nicolas said. His voice was sharp and stern. "You boys are by far the best, albeit strangest, thing that has ever happened to me. If I could go back, I would do everything exactly the same. I would still bring you into my home and I would still care for you. I would still ask to be your father and for you to be my sons. And while people might say it was dangerous and careless of me to take you in without thinking about it, how it was suspicious how you were just their, I would ignore them. Because what they think doesn't matter. As soon as I saw you two, something in me just clicked. I wanted to keep you both safe. I wanted to protect you."

Feliciano sniffed and Lovino nodded quickly, not looking at the elder man.

Nicolas set sandwiches next to his children's mugs then turned to the stove, deciding that soup sounded relaxing. Placing a pot on the burner, he filled it with water, then moved to get a tinder box to light the fire. Shyly, Lovino slunk over and lite it when he turned his back, scuttling back to his seat when Nicolas turned back around. The fisherman smiled and thanked him, then began to dice ingredients.

After quickly chopping up and dumping in the vegetables into the pot, he went to the cold box and took out some chicken they had left over from a meal a few days ago and adding that in as well.

Lovino slid a hand into his pocket, happy he had though to put the strange pink stone in there earlier. He felt himself calming down and he glanced at Feliciano who still looked upset.

Moving slowly as to not catch Nicolas' attention, Lovino took the stone from his pocket. He reached over and lightly brushed his brother's hand with his finger tips. Feliciano glanced down, saw the stone, and opened his hand, letting Lovino drop it onto his palm.

A relaxed looked spread over his features and he smiled at his twin. "Grazie," he whispered. Lovino nodded, then picked up his cup and took a sip.

When the soup was ready, Nicolas ladled it into three bowls and the trio began to eat. It was delicious. Feliciano hummed happily while Lovino fought to keep a smile off his face.

Nicolas decided to be content for the moment, pushing away his worries and enjoying a meal with the two strange, mysterious, wonderful boys he had found in the forest.

Little did he knew everything would soon fall to ruin.


	10. Chapter 9: The Ship

**Well that took forever to type. Happy 11/12/13, everyone.  
**

* * *

The twins were playing in backyard behind their house a few days later when Nicolas suddenly burst through the back door into the yard, holding two packs filled to breaking point. Lovino and Feliciano jumped to their feet, worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lovino demanded, pressing a hand against the pocket in which the pink stone was contained, Feliciano doing the same for the orange one.

"Come on. Quickly. We need to leave," Nicolas said, urgency and worry in his voice. "We aren't safe here. The other's are coming."

"Veh, the what?" Feliciano asked, frightened.

"Dangerous people are coming to hurt you two and I don't plan on letting that happen," Nicolas said. He spun them around, sliding the bags onto their backs. "We need to leave quickly." Taking their hands, Nicolas quickly pulled the twins into the woods.

"Stay low, stay quiet," the fisherman murmured. The trio dodged into the undergrowth, hiding themselves deep in the shadows before turning to see the house one final time. All was silent, then, quickly, they heard the sound of people approaching, the twins recognizing the scent of the villages. And fire.

The next thing the boys knew, the house was up in flames, the fire licking hungrily at the wooden structure. Feliciano whimpered as the only home he had known was destroyed before his eyes, unable to do anything about it. Lovino put an arm around his brother, holding him close. The family watched as the villages sang and danced around the burning building as though it was a giant bonfire and the people cheered, thinking the three who lived their were now dead.

"... Let's go," Nicolas said softly, turning the twins around and standing between them and the view, gently moving them forward into the woods.

"P-Papa, why did they do that? W-We never hurt them..." Feliciano sniffed.

"The people here are superstitious. Living so close to the dragons has made them weary of all things magic or supernatural," the elder man explained, putting a hand on his son's head, gently ruffling his auburn hair.

"B-But we saved those ungrateful bastards!" Lovino spat furiously. They had blown their cover to save their father and all these assholes and their shitty little town! And this is how they were re-payed!? But having their home burned down in an attempt to kill them!?

"I know, Lovi," Nicolas said gently, reaching out with his other hand and patting his head as well, continuing to lead them through the forest towards the harbor. "but they're scared. Scared people do crazy, illogical things. So we're leaving. I'm taking you two with me to a new town. It'll probably be another port town, but we're moving down the peninsula."

They walked for a few minutes before arriving at the harbor. Nicolas glanced around, and, not spotting any immediate threat, slowly moved from the protection of the trees, sneaking onto the docks, leading the twins to a large ship that appeared to have just moved there. A man on the deck spotted the trio and waved.

"We're very lucky that my good friend sent me a letter a few months back saying he was coming for a visit," Nicolas murmured, leading his family to the ramp that would get them onto the ship.

"Nicolas! Mio amico! How are you?" the man called, rushing to them.

"I apologize, my old friend, but I must request that you set out as soon as you can and bring my sons and myself along. It isn't safe for them in this town any longer and it won't ever be again."

"Sons!" The man shook his head, his eyes wide as he let out a deep sigh. "Very well," he said slowly. "But you'll have to tell me everything later." He turned and shouted orders to his crew, all of whom went into action, setting the sails and pulling the heavy anchor from the water.

Lovino and Feliciano dropped their packs onto the deck and went to the railing, watching as the ship moved away from the port. They had a strange feeling that this was a mistake, but they ignored it, choosing instead to listen to what Nicolas was saying to the stranger behind them, tuning into the conversation after the stranger had asked a question.

"Yes, my sons and I are in danger," the fisherman said. "The town has become convinced that they are dangerous. We just barely escaped before they set fire to our home."

"They burned your fucking house down!?"

"Si. So you see how lucky we are that you had decided to come see me at my own home for the first time in years."

"Yes it is. You would have been fucked if I hadn't. So, moving past that shit, since when have you been a dad? I last saw you a year ago in a different town and you were still single and childless. In less you've somehow managed to hide a wife and kids all these years."

Nicolas glanced at the younger Italians. "I adopted them," he explained simply. "They aren't from the village, so I guess my neighbors got a bit to jumpy after the last pirate attack."

The captain sighed. "Why do I always seem to be bailing your ass out of trouble?" He smiled then, and laughed.

Nicolas smiled. "Excuse me, but I do believe I've saved your butt many more times than you have even looked at mine."

The two bantered playfully like children as they moved towards the brothers. "Boys, I want you to meet an old friend of mine," Nicolas said, patting the man on the back fondly. "This is Andray. Andray, this is Lovino, and this is Feliciano." He pointed to them in turn, them watched the three stare each other down, Lovino defensively, Feliciano curiously, and Andray amusingly.

After a few, rather awkward moments, Andray spoke. "Welcome to my ship, boys." Feliciano smiled and veh'ed whiled Lovino's glare increased. Andray offered to give them a tour and they accepted, Lovino somewhat reluctantly.

"Right. Well, this is the deck. As you can see, this is where most things happen." He lead them down a flight of stairs, through a narrow hall, and into the mess hall. It was currently empty as the midday meal had already passed.

"This is where the food is served. Behind that door is the kitchen. The cool doesn't like to be bothered and I would rather not be poisoned, so just don't go back there unless he invites you." The next place he showed them was the sleeping area, which was filled with hammocks.

"Beds are annoying and slide around everywhere so we sleep in these," Andray explained. "An added bonus is that they take up less room so we can fit more people in here. I'll get someone to hang up three more."

"Andray, you might want to mention the facilities," Nicolas pointed out. At the confused looks from the twins, Andray smiled and nodded.

"Everyone aboard the ship are men, so going onto the deck and releaving yourself over the side is not a big deal. As for anything else, there is a small room below the cargo hold you can use. It opens right into the ocean."

Figuring out what the man was talking about, Lovino turned scarlet. Feliciano looked between the other's, still confused. Nicolas patted his head. "Don't worry, Feli. You'll figure it out," he said. The younger nodded, a bright smile forming on his face.

"The other rooms here are the cargo hold beneath us, the navigation room, and lastly, my own personal quarters," Andray finished as the group moved back onto the deck. "The wheel is up on the stern over there, and the crow's nest is at the top if the mast."

"How do you get up there?" Lovino asked, looking at the platform high above them, his eyes wide with awe and filled with a strange longing.

"You have to climb up the rigging," Andray said, pointing to the thousands of ropes that knotted, crisscrossed, and wove from the deck to the top of the sail.

"Can I go up?" he asked, already inching towards the ropes.

Andray laughed. "If you think you can make it all the way up," he agreed. "Just remember that it you get stuck, it'll take a while to get you back down."

"I'm not stupid and I'm not a baby," Lovino growled. "I'll be fine." With this, the Italian went over to the ropes, grabbed onto them, and began to climb. He was quick and smooth in his movements, reaching the halfway point in mere minutes. He paused once, at the halfway mark, and turned to look down on the trio left behind on the deck below. Sticking out this tongue impishly at them, he turned and scurried the rest of the way to the top.

Climbing into the empty basket, Lovino looked around himself. His breath caught in his throat at the site before him. It was beautiful.

The ocean stretched out before him, a deep, cool, blue. The sky was only a few shades lighter, the different hues meeting on the far off horizon, gently kissing each other as they faded together seamlessly. A few cottony clouds dotted the heavens above him, blocking out the blindingly bright ball of fire that hung in the air from his sensitive eyes.

A gentle sea breeze drifted by, rustling the boy's hair like a mother would to her child. Lovino took a deep breath of the clear, fresh air and sighed happily to himself, knowing that he never wanted to leave this spot.

On the deck, Feliciano smiled. "Veh, fratello isn't coming down," he informed his father and the captain. The men chuckled. "Can I walk around?"

"Yes, of course. Come find me if you need anything," Andray said.

"Yay~!" Giving a quick kiss to Nicolas' cheek in farewell, the younger twin ran off.

"You've got some fine boys there, Nic," Andray commented, smiling at his friend.

Nicolas all but glowed with pride.

* * *

Following his nose, Feliciano found his way back to the mess hall. He went to the kitchen door and knocked. Before his hand had even returned to his side, the door was yanked open by a huge man. His arms were decorated with designs and pictures, his cold eyes glared down at Feliciano, his bulky arms crossing over his chest.

"What do you want?" he growled, expecting the child before him to flee in terror. What was he doing anyway? However, the boy surprised him. Instead of running away, a large smile bloomed on his face.

"Veh~! Ciao, mister~! Are you the cook person? Can I help? Can you show me how to cook? What's your name? Where are you from? How did you get here? Why do you have so many tattoos? Do you have a best friend? Do you have any pets? What's your favorite food? What do you like to cook the most?" The questions poured from the kid's mouth in an apparently endless flow. The cook reached out and set his hand over his mouth. The questions stopped, but he felt the guy staring at him curiously.

Knowing he wouldn't be left in peace until he answered, he grudgingly spoke. "My name is Clerval. I'm from England. You, I am the cook. How do you think you can help me if you don't know how to cook?" he said gruffly, removing his hand.

Feliciano giggled happily. "You could teach me~! I'm Feliciano~! It's nice to meet you, Clair~!" he said.

Clerval growled. "Do _not_ call me that. Why should I teach you anyway? Why are you so goddamn special?" he demanded.

"I'm not Special, I'm Feliciano~! You can call me Feli~! And I wanna know how to cook so I can show and surprise my papa~!"

"Who the hell is your 'papa'?"

"Nicolas Vargas~!"

Clerval froze, his eyes widening slightly. "Nicolas... Vargas...? Y-You mean, _thee_ Nicolas Vargas?" he asked, fear tinting his voice.

However, Feliciano missed with and simply smiled and nodded. "Si!"

Clerval was quite for a moment. Then a smirk formed on his face. "Alright. You can help me," he decided, moving out of the doorway to allow access to the kitchen.

"Yay~! Grazie, Clair~!" the teen chirped. With a bounce in his step, Feliciano entered the kitchen and looked around.

The area was small-ish. Not compact or squished feeling, but rather, small in the way so that everything was simply closer at hand if needed rather than spread out. It was actually rather comfortable. On the front wall there was a window that looked out into the dinning area. Feliciano guessed that's where everyone got their food. Under this window, a counter spread in both directions, taking up the entire wall.

Opposite the window, to Feliciano's right from the door, was a sink for washing fruits and vegetables as well as dishes. Currently, the sink was filled with dishes as Clerval hadn't gotten around to washing the lunch platers yet. A short counter was between the right side of the sink and the oven, which was squeezed snugly against the wall right by the door.

Finally, on the last wall, directly in the center, sat a huge cold box that was filled with slabs of meat, fruits, and vegetables to keep them fresh. Again, the rest of the wall was given away for more counter space. When Feliciano turned around, he discovered a door to the right of the one he had entered through.

"Where does that go?" he asked.

"That's the pantry," Clerval answered. "All the dried stuff goes in there. All the pots and pans are under the counters in the cupboards, and all the dishes are stored on the bottom shelf in the pantry."

"Veh, I'll do the dishes for you! I know how to do those~!" Feliciano announced, skipping to the sink. Taking everything out and filling the basin with hot, soapy water, the tiny male began to scrub, humming happily to himself.

Clerval watched him for a moment, then spoke. "I'll be back." He shuffled from the kitchen to the sleeping area. Once their, he took out a piece of parchment, an ink well and pen, and began to write in his scratchy, hard to read, handwriting.

_Captain,_

_While an this ship, I have discovered a boy who claims the legendary Nicolas Vargas as his father. He appears ignorant of his sire's achievements. I have heard rumors that the man himself is aboard the ship as well. Please advise._

He didn't bother to sign it, knowing his bird would tell his true captain who was reporting in. Taking the black bird from it's hiding spot, he tied the note to it's leg, went to the port hole, and sent it away. The bird flew back behind the ship, staying low to the water as to not be caught site of by the men on deck.

Smirking, Clerval turned and moved back to the kitchen, believing himself unnoticed.

He didn't know his secret pet had been spotted by a certain boy high up in the crow's nest, his sharp eyes easily picking the animal out from the background of water.


End file.
